


*Kim Kardashian voice* Tragic

by Loner__Headphones



Series: Don't leave him alone [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And make the foucous go from Michael to Annabeth, And uh-, But Luiza wanted to see this chapter so badly, But ya know-, Had to write something down, How about Annabeth?, How do I explain this chapter?, I somehow managed to flip this chapter-, Isn't she?, It's somewhat a mess, M/M, Other, She's pretty cool, So here's this big ol' mess, So i gave it to her, So uh-, Srry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: Just when Michael thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. First off, Ethan got way way WAY further than Jason, Christian, Mark, and Alex did, and then Annabeth got involved. And while she did manage to save the day, it also brought up bad things. Things she would rather not think about. As strong as she appears in front of everyone she has some secrets. And little does everyone know, those secrets are crushing her more and more every waking moment of her life.





	*Kim Kardashian voice* Tragic

_"J-just don't hurt me to badly, please." Michael said. He already felt like he was being choked. Those scars on his back started burning, like they were trying to already simulate the pain he was going to feel. Or he was remembering what had happened before._  
  
Ethan shook his head, a small smirk creeping onto his face. "Last time I remember, you aren't the one who is supposed to make demands. But I'll sure make a demand right now. Or more of a threat? I don't know." He grabbed a fistful of Michael's hair, slamming his face into the ground, getting a distressed whimper from the smaller boy. "Scream and I'll kill you. I don't care if I go to prison, that's the thing. Why do you think Brigit isn't here? She has a reputation to uphold. No one, besides me, even knows that she was responsible for your near death experience at school a few weeks ago."  
  
Michael's eyes widened. Why the fuck wouldn't Ethan tell? "W-why didn't you tell the police if you knew she was involved?"  
  
"Even if I did tell, who would believe me? There's no evidence to prove she was involved. And like they would believe you or Jeremy with the fact that you both have a history of mental illness. But enough talk, I don't have long. So behave and maybe I won't be so rough on you, okay? Nod if you agree to cooperate. Think wisely before you answer."

Michael inhaled sharply before nodding slowly. He was to scared to actually scream or disagree. And what if he did disagree? What would he do then? Run? No. No good. Ethan was to strong for Michael to try and resist.  
  
"Good girl. I'm going to move my hands away from you now. Try to run and I'll make sure to give you new scars to add to your already growing collection." Ethan slowly moved his hands away from Michael, allowing him to sit up.  
  
Michael sat up slowly, turning to face Ethan. His face was already scrapped and bleeding a little bit. His whole body already hurt. The scars on his back were on fire now.  
  
Ethan now had a huge smirk on his face when he saw how much pain Michael was already in. "One thing before we get started. Close your eyes. Look before I tell you to open your eyes and your eyes won't open ever again."  
  
Michael whimpered but nodded, closing his eyes slowly. He prepared to like, get injected with some sort of needle or something so he would be really dizzy but no. Not a second later he was hit on the head really roughly with something. He yelped loudly before falling to the ground. But he didn't dare open his eyes.  
  
"H-help, someone, anyone, p-please...." Michael said softly, shaking harshly. He moved away from Ethan before feeling his body press against the wall.  
  
"Michelle, where are you going? We haven't even gotten started. But I guess if you're against the wall then it's less likely that you can run away or move away when I fuck you." Ethan got down and put his hands on Michael's legs, running his hands up the others legs until he reached the inside of Michael's thighs. He smirked, feeling just how much the other was shaking.  
  
Michael stayed completely still, whimpering loudly when he felt Ethan's hands on the inside of his thighs. His eyes remained closed. He stiffened his legs up, trying to keep Ethan from spreading his legs apart. "S-stop, please. You don't have to do this. Just tell Brigit that you did. I'll even pretend that it happened. I won't tell anyone that you did this. It'll remain a secret."  
  
Ethan let out a loud sigh and forced Michael's legs apart, feeling Michael's whole body stiffen up. "Just shut up and cooperate. It'll be over sooner if you just shut up." He said, now unhooking Michael's suspenders from his pants.  
  
"P-please don't. This stuff has happened multiple times to me, don't do it again. Please. I won't tell anyone." Michael was begging so much with so much fear in his voice. He never thought it was possible to be this scared.  
  
"Oh shut it. I don't want to have to tape your mouth shut." Ethan yanked down Michael's pants, making a displeased noise when he looked down. "Boxers Michelle? Really? You're a girl. Girls don't wear boxers. You'll have to change that. For now I guess it'll be fine. But I won't fuck you yet. You keep talking so much I feel like I should shut you up. Are you still going to do as I say?"  
  
Michael thought for a moment before slowly nodding. He didn't want to be hit again and if he said no then he would be hit.  
  
"Good. Open your mouth. Keep your eyes closed."  
  
Michael did that. He opened his mouth a little bit. As soon as he did that he felt Ethan strike him across the face. Michael yelped and held his hands and arms in front of his face as self defense.  
  
"Wider! I'm not shoving sticky notes into your mouth so open up wider."  
  
Michael nodded and opened his mouth wider. He slowly moved his hands out from in front of his face, holding back more tears than were already coming out of his eyes.  
  
Ethan smirked and pulled down his pants first before moving to his boxers. Unfortunately, for Ethan, he wasn't even able to pull his boxers off before he felt himself get hit in the head with something.... Soft.... It didn't even hurt. He whipped his head around to see a small blonde girl glaring up at him.  
  
"Michelle, close your mouth while I take care of this twat." Ethan said, turning fully to Annabeth.  
  
Michael did as he was told and closed his mouth. He didn't know what was going on but he was glad he at least got a break.  
  
"What do you want bitch? Can't you see I'm busy?" Ethan said, looking down at the girls hand before looking back to her. He couldn't see her that well so he didn't know who it was. All he knew is that she was holding a jacket and that she worked at the place.  
  
"Yeah, you're really busy. I hope you know that once I'm done fucking you up then I'll be calling the police."  
  
Michael knew who this was. Annabeth. What was she going to do? She was like, 5'5 and Ethan was six feet tall, maybe a few inches taller.  
  
Ethan scoffed, crossing his arms. "You're the server from earlier, the one who fell and spilt water everywhere. What are you gonna do? Flip that jacket on my head again? You're to short to even reach me."  
  
Annabeth sneered at Ethan and brought her hands together, making a large fist. As quick as light she brought her hands up and slammed them right into Ethan's chest, knocking the wind out of him for a moment.  
  
"J-Jesus Christ. How are you so strong?!" Ethan said, standing up a little bit to look at her.  
  
"Having to defend yourself from your abusive mother really helps a lot in strength. Now are you going to stand back up and fight or hunch over and stop fighting?" She sounded overly confident in herself. In reality that wasn't even as hard as she could slam down on something.  
  
Ethan glared at her and stood up straight, making a slight pained noise. "You should probably leave right now. I don't want to hurt you. You aren't my target. This bitch is." Ethan pointed at Michael, who still had his eyes closed and still looked genuinely scared.  
  
"Michael is my friend. You mess with him, you mess with me. Even if he wasn't my friend I'd still have to do something. Now are you going to fight or are you going to pussy out and leave?"  
  
Ethan scoffed and chuckled a little bit. "I guess if you won't back down I'm going to have to fuck you up to." He didn't even give her time to respond before he punched her square in the face, watching her fall over.  
  
Annabeth yelped before falling flat on her ass. That was totally going to leave a bruise. She held her cheek, looking up at Ethan. She smirked and started getting back up. "Is that all you got? One punch? Pathetic."  
  
"A-Annabeth, stop. Just leave. I don't want him to hurt you as well." Michael said softly, wanting to open his eyes so badly.  
  
"Shut up! I'll finish with you after I'm done with her." Ethan said, not taking his eyes off of Annabeth. She still had the jacket in her hand. "Come on bitch. You wanted to fight? Here I am." Ethan opened his arms as if to say "I'm all yours".  
  
Annabeth raised her fists once again but before she could hit him again he kicked her in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of her so badly that she thought she was going to cough up blood. She fell on her hands and knees, putting one arm around her stomach.  
  
'No Annabeth, don't quit yet. Not yet.' She thought, looking up at Ethan, her face filled with pain.  
  
"I-is that all you got? Y-you really are pathetic. Come on bitch boy, keep it coming. I'm not dead yet." She was having such a difficult time speaking. He couldn't kick her again. He had to use his fists now or else she might actually die.  
  
Ethan towered over her, kneeling down and grabbing her hair tightly, smirking when he heard her yelp loudly. He brought her face towards him, still gripping her hair. "Say good-night bitch, you might not wake up after this." He said before slamming her face into the pavement as hard as he could.  
  
Annabeth didn't even get to scream before her vision went fuzzy and she fell flat on the ground. Her hand was still under her stomach as if that were still her first concern. She wasn't dead or unconscious somehow, but she knew if she passed out she wasn't going to wake up.  
  
Ethan stood up and looked down at her, shaking his head a little bit. "I hope you don't wake up bitch. You shouldn't have come out here. Stupid girl, you can't protect anyone." He said before turning back to Michael. "Now back to you. I wonder if I should stuff your mouth finally or if I should fuck you senseless right now. Or I could kill you to. Ah, so many decisions."  
  
'Come on Annabeth, you can't be dead. Not yet. You're strong, you can get through this.' Michael thought, whimpering loudly.  
  
Annabeth was still on the ground. Those words that Ethan had just said were swirling around in her mind, staying there.  
  
_"Stupid girl, you can't protect anyone."_  
  
'That's.... That's exactly what mom said when I tried to keep Charlie away from her.... Charlie.... I'm sorry....' She thought. She was about to close her eyes and let herself pass out until she saw something in front of her. A small boy. He was about twelve. But this boy.... He wasn't alive. He was so pale. No human could be that pale. Even though this boy had no color to him Annabeth still knew who he was. It was Charlie, her older brother, or who was supposed to be her older brother. He knelt down next to her and put a hand on her head.  
  
"Annabeth, my beloved sister, it's not your time. You aren't meant to join me in heaven yet. You still have a lot to accomplish in your lifetime. You aren't going to die yet. You came out here to save Michael, so save him. Don't leave dad yet, you're all he has left. God will not punish you if you hurt this bastard. You'll earn a place in Heaven with me when you finally pass. But not today. You'll see me one day, but today is not the day. Go Annabeth, save your friend. I love you so much." Charlie said, planting a small kiss on her head before fading. Even though he was a ghost she could still feel that kiss.  
  
"Ch-Charlie...." She said softly. Neither Michael or Ethan heard her. She looked up at Ethan the best that she could. She was sad, and then a new emotion came at her. Anger. She was angry. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a frying pan. She had hidden it in there for this exact moment. She then shifted around a little bit, wincing loudly. This time, Ethan heard her. He turned around just in time to see her rising off the ground, now holding a frying pan.  
  
"How.... How are you not dead?! That should have killed you!" Ethan yelled, backing away a little bit.  
  
Michael opened his eyes finally. He couldn't see much but he did see Annabeth. She was off the ground now and even though he couldn't see her face Michael knew it was filled with rage.  
  
"Ethan, you are a horrible person. How dare you hurt my friend so badly...." She coughed a little bit, hunching over a little bit. When she looked back up at Ethan she had blood on her face. "I'll give you one last chance to walk away. Don't make me hurt you."  
  
Ethan went from a surprised face to a smirk. "What are you going to do to me? Tap me on the leg with that frying pan? Like I said before, you're just a stupid girl who can't protect anyone." Then he laughed. He was laughing at her.  
  
That's when something clicked in her mind. Something.... Something that told her to beat the shit out of Ethan. She wasn't going to push this feeling away now. She let the feeling taint her mind before she straightened up, holding the pan above her head and running straight towards Ethan, slamming it down on his head as hard as she could.  
  
Ethan stopped laughing right away and stumbled back, not falling over just yet. He looked at her, now seeing her face clearer. She had this look on her face that scared him. Were human faces supposed to be able to look this angry? She looked like all the anger that she had ever experienced in her life was coming to her right now.

"What the- Hey, wait a minute. Don't do anything stupid. I'll-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before he felt the pan slam on his head again. He fell down this time, falling right on his ass.  
  
"I'm not a stupid girl!" She yelled, slamming the pan down again. "I can protect people!" She slammed it down again. **"I'M NOT LETTING YOU HURT CHARLIE AGAIN YOU BITCH!"** She screamed, slamming the pan down on his head multiple times. After that she blacked out, not knowing what she was doing. She wasn't even aware that Ethan wasn't moving anymore. She only stopped when she felt someone grab her wrist. She looked back and saw Jeremy standing behind her, holding her wrist.  
  
"Annabeth, it's over. He's not going to hurt Michael. Stop before you hurt yourself any worse than you're already hurt." He said. He sounded really sincere.

She looked around, not seeing Michael where he was supposed to be. "W-where's Michael?" She asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"He went with the police and is hopefully at the police station right now. The police tried to take you away but none of them could get you away from Ethan. You kept screaming that someone was going to kill Charlie again if you didn't kill the person. Step away from Ethan, they need to make sure you didn't kill him."  
  
Annabeth looked behind Jeremy and saw a bunch of police officers. They didn't have their guns drawn or anything, they were just watching in disbelief. She moved away from Ethan, seeing two officers rush towards him.  
  
Jeremy pulled her close, gently taking the bloody pan away from her.  
  
"J-Jeremy.... Oh my god, what have I done? I'm going to be sent to prison and dad is going to be all alone.... I...." She turned away from Ethan, shoving her face into Jeremy's chest. She started crying, wrapping her tiny arms around his waist. She felt his arms wrap around her in a comforting way.  
  
"Shh, Annabeth, it's okay. You aren't going to jail. You'll be-"  
  
Annabeth didn't hear the end of the sentence. She felt her mind go blank before seeing her whole world go black. She had finally exhausted herself to the point of not being able to stay awake anymore. She felt her body go limp before her whole world went black.  
  
_~ About three hours later ~_  
  
Annabeth felt herself wake up a little bit. She opened her eyes slightly. The room around her was dim, not to bright. She opened her eyes a little more and looked down. She had a bunch of IVs in her left arm and a white gown on. Her head kinda hurt but not to badly. She looked around and spotted two people next to her. It was.... It was Jeremy and Michael. They were both asleep. Jeremy was on a chair next to Michael, Jeremy's head resting on Michael's head while Michael had his head on Jeremy's shoulder. As far as she could tell they were both okay. Michael had a bandage on his head but nothing else really. But.... He was the one who had gotten abused, not her. So why was she in the hospital and not him? And.... And why were they here next to her? Why?  
  
"H-hey.... Guys.... Guys, I'm awake...." She tried to move her arm out but it hurt to much. Neither of them woke up. But she did see something else. It was him again, it was Charlie. He was sitting on her bed this time.  
  
"Let them sleep, sister. They've both had a long day. You need more rest as well." He looked at her, a smile on his face.  
  
Annabeth felt tears in her eyes. She hadn't seen her brother smile in.... She couldn't remember how long it had been. And to see him smile now while she was like this....

"Ch-Charlie.... I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you. You're dead because mom.... Oh god.... Charlie, I'm so sorry...." She said, her voice shaking so badly. She felt the tears start to fall.  
  
"Hey, don't think that way. It wasn't your job to save me. You were eleven. Your job back then was to complete school and be able to stand up to mom. And look at you now. You live on your own and you're being who you are. I'm so proud of you." He leaned over and put a hand on her bruised cheek, trying to brush a tear away. It ended up just phasing through his hand.  
  
"I wish you could be here to experience it all with me though.... Charlie, you don't know how hard it's been. Dad misses you so much, I miss you so much. Just knowing that you weren't able to grow up and start your own life.... It kills me everyday." She tried to put her hand over his but it didn't work. She just felt her own cheek.  
  
"But I've been able to watch you grow. Annabeth, you don't get it. I haven't passed on yet. All these years I've been here. I have a mission. As I was dying I promised I wouldn't pass on until you did. I've always been here right next to you, watching you grow into the strong girl you are today. You're amazing Annabeth. After so much of everything you're still here. Do you know how strong someone has to be to go through everything you have and still be here? So strong. I love you so much."  
  
Annabeth was about to reply until she saw him start to fade. "Ch-Charlie, wait, where are you going? Don't leave yet." She tried grabbing his arm or something, but her hand kept phasing through.  
  
"I stay visible as long as you are awake. You're falling asleep again. Go to sleep, I'll see you when you wake up." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.  
She whimpered but nodded, putting her hand to her side again and relaxing before closing her eyes. "I love you Charlie. I'll see you in the morning." And after that she passed out.

Charlie smiled down at her, fading slowly. "Sleep well baby sister. I love you so much." And with that he faded, leaving the room completely silent except for the beeping on the heart monitor.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know that title isn't serious but that Vine is stuck in my head. I'm sorry. I was going to just write "Tragic" but I needed something to lighten the mood.
> 
> Let me tell you guys, it's hard to write about God and Heaven and stuff like that when you worship Greek Gods and the only Heavens that you care about are the Elysium Fields and the Asphodel Meadows.
> 
> Also, Charlie is dead and Annabeth's older brother. Wowza, life sucks for him. But he got into the Asphodel Meadows so that's pretty good.
> 
> This chapter is for Luiza. She wanted to see this chapter so badly and she loves Annabeth so much so uh, there ya go. Enjoy.
> 
> Okay, I'm gonna go work on school work and write more Squip x Jeremy as well as 20 other writing stuff I'm working on. Fricken, dsfsdbdsahvbasdjvb, B Y E.
> 
> Definitions (Copy and pasted from Wikipedia, hdslhdisk):  
> Asphodel Meadows - The Asphodel Meadows was a place for ordinary or indifferent souls who did not commit any significant crimes, but who also did not achieve any greatness or recognition that would warrant them being admitted to the Elysian Fields. It was where mortals who did not belong anywhere else in the Underworld were sent.
> 
> Elysium Fields - Elysium was a place for the especially distinguished. It was ruled over by Rhadamanthus, and the souls that dwelled there had an easy afterlife and had no labors. Usually, those who had proximity to the gods were granted admission, rather than those who were especially righteous or had ethical merit. Most accepted to Elysium were demigods or heroes. Heroes such as Cadmus, Peleus, and Achilles also were transported here after their deaths. Normal people who lived righteous and virtuous lives could also gain entrance such as Socrates who proved his worth sufficiently through philosophy.


End file.
